1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite inductor element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite inductor element constructed to function as an anti-noise component in personal computers and other electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, software in personal computers has become more and more complicated and advanced. In order to perform instructions contained in such software at high speed, the clock frequency of CPUs in personal computers has greatly increased.
Personal computers have a plurality of types of power supply circuits such as power circuits to drive CPUs, power circuits to drive circuits other than the CPUs, power circuits to drive hard disks, floppy disks and the like, and so on. Among these power circuits, although there are supplying currents as large as tens of amperes, as in the power circuits for driving CPUs having high clock frequencies, there are also other supplying currents as small as hundreds of milliamperes. In each of these power circuits, an anti-noise component having a current capacity corresponding to each supply current is separately required. Up to now, a single element having a current capacity corresponding to the current capacity of each of the power circuits has been used as an anti-noise component.
However, when the above single elements are used in the power circuits of personal computers to function as an anti-noise component, many different types of anti-noise components are required. Accordingly, there is a problem that the cost of anti-noise components is greatly increased and the space occupied by the anti-noise components also increases.